Upstairs in the Muggle House
by aBoyWillDo
Summary: Copmpanion to Rhyolite. Can be read as a one-shot. Smut.


Disclaimer: These characters and other things Potter are property of JK Rowling and publishers. No money is being made, and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

A/N: This is the companion piece to Rhyolite chapter 8. It can be read as a standalone. Enjoy.

Hermione knocked softly on Ron's door, despite the late hour. Stumbling out of bed, Ron opened the door, forgetting he was only wearing a pair of Quidditch boxers.

"I'm ready," Hermione said with a shy smile. Ron rubbed his eyes and stared at his girlfriend.

"For real? I'm not dreaming?"

"Not dreaming. Are you going to invite me in?"

Ron took Hermione's hand and led her into the dark bedroom. Moonlight seeped in between the curtains, giving the room an eerie, shadowy look. Ron thought it was too dark. Hermione thought it was more romantic than eerie. Ron walked her over to the bed. She climbed in first, tucking her bare legs under the blankets in the cool room. Ron joined her. Keeping his hands to himself, he kissed her on the lips. She parted them for him, sought his tongue, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kisses went from sweet to hot and from hot to desperate, but still, Ron kept his hands to himself.

"It's okay to touch me," Hermione whispered. Ron tentatively placed a hand on her hip. She pushed a leg between his to nestle against his erection; he curled his fingers into the material of her oversize nightshirt. Hermione slid her left hand down Ron's bare chest. The muscles in his stomach clenched as she reached the waistband to his boxers. She hesitated, unsure if she should go over or under.

Ron slipped a hand under her nightshirt. He ran it up her side and gently cupped her breast. She gasped and arched into his touch. She kissed him again, letting her need speak for her. He brushed a thumb over her nipple. She gasped into his mouth. Kissing him with everything she had, she slid her hand into his boxers. He broke the kiss and groaned as she wrapped her fingers around his cock.

"Can I take your shirt off?"

"You don't have to ask, Ron. I'm here to sleep with you."

Ron abruptly pulled the shirt over Hermione's head, leaving her bare-breasted in his bed. He yelped as the elastic on his boxers snapped back into place when Hermione pulled her hand out. Ignoring his discomfort, Ron leaned over to press his lips to Hermione's neck. He licked his way down to swirl his tongue around her nipple. She twined her fingers in his hair. He hummed against her skin.

He hooked his thumbs under the waistband to her knickers. He dragged the soaked fabric down, leaving a trail of sticky wetness on her thigh. She gasped and shivered, in both arousal and response to the cool air over her most sensitive parts. Ron moved up to kiss her neck. He murmured words about how beautiful she was as he slid one long finger between her legs. Her knees spread farther apart of their own accord. Another finger joined his one, and they both found their way inside. Hermione chewed her lower lip. Her small breasts rose and fell with her heavy breathing. Ron's eyes were glued to the shadows of her face.

"Hermione, I need you. Touch me, please," Ron groaned. Hermione's hand groped blindly, finally cupping Ron's erection through the thin material of his boxers. She felt the ridges and hard outlines and wondered what it would look like.

"I want to see you," Hermione said, blushing an unnoticeable scarlet in the dark. Ron scrambled to take his boxers off one-handed. He finally had to give up and use both. Hermione wasted no time wrapping her fingers around his now-naked cock. Her eyes wandered down in the dim light, and she cradled it in her palm.

She couldn't tell if the shadows exaggerated the size. It seemed unnaturally large, but she really had nothing to compare it to. Her stomach fluttered as she thought about where it was supposed to fit. She licked her lips nervously. She thought about what Draco had said about working up to it. _How many fingers is 'working up to it'? _she thought. She used her free hand to guide Ron back to preparing her. She pushed three of his fingers together and put them where she wanted them. It didn't take any coaxing to get Ron to slide his fingers back in.

The stretch was uncomfortable, and Hermione's muscles clenched around him. She took a deep breath and focused on his cock instead. It was heavy in her hand. The vein had a pulse of its own. The head was slick under her fingers. She spread the moisture around, glad for the sparse lubricant. Ron suddenly closed wet fingers around Hermione's wrist.

"If you keep doing that, I'll come before we get started."

Hermione let go of him. She made room for him between her legs. He settled between them, careful to keep his weight from crushing her.

"Ready?" he asked. Hermione nodded. Ron made to push in, but his cock just slid around in Hermione's wetness. Hermione awkwardly, shyly reached down to position him appropriately. He muttered a 'Sorry' as he tried again. He pushed in halfway in one hard stroke. Hermione clenched her jaw and dug her fingers into her boyfriend's shoulders in pain. Ron kissed her lips and found his cheek wet with her tears. He froze in an instant.

"We can stop," he whispered hurriedly.

"No. Just…just do it."

"Hermione…"

"I'm sure, Ron. Please, get it over with."

Unsure of himself, Ron followed her instructions. Hermione took a deep breath. She willed her muscles to relax, and the pain lessened a little. When Ron was fully seated, he looked down into what he could see of Hermione's eyes. Even in the dark his gaze was piercing. It somehow made Hermione feel _more_ naked and vulnerable than stripping down and letting him touch her. She draped her arms around his neck and lost herself in his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too," Ron said into her ear. "How much can you handle?"

"Slowly," Hermione said with more certainty than she felt.

Ron moved his hips back and forth at the slowest pace he could muster, relishing the tight heat that surrounded his cock. He groaned; Hermione bit back a whimper. Then the ache subsided leaving a stretched, full feeling in its place. Ron gasped and groaned as her muscles moved. Hermione breathed in the scent of Ron and nibbled at the salty skin of his neck. His sounds were intoxicating. Hermione felt absolutely drunk with lust, and her renewed arousal left her sopping. The added lubrication made Ron's journey easier. Hermione began to feel the pleasure she had anticipated. She wrapped her legs around Ron's waist and crossed her ankles over the swell of his rear. She tilted her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Ron's stilted breathing turned into a moan of "Fuck yes."

Embarrassed by her desire to reach down and touch herself, Hermione stifled the almost involuntary movement of her hands. Ron hiccupped on a loud moan, and the movement of his hips became sporadic. Hermione _mmm_ed as Ron's orgasm sent a wave of pleasure through them both. Panting, Ron pulled out and lay beside his girlfriend. Hermione pulled the blankets over them.

"You didn't…did you?" Ron asked when his breathing returned to normal.

"No," Hermione whispered, not really wanting to answer.

"I'm sorry," Ron apologized, taking her hand.

"It's okay, Ron. I still enjoyed it."

"It didn't hurt too much?"

"Only at the beginning."

"I meant it when I said I love you."

"I love you, too, Ron," Hermione said. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss.

They spent the night curled together, naked and sweaty, wrapped in the bliss of "I love you."


End file.
